TRICKSTERS
by yyyosr
Summary: Tabris et Loghain sont des ennemis jurés, il n'y a personne qui désire sa mort plus qu'elle. Elle a pensé à tout sauf à ce qu'elle devra faire le jour où il mettra genou à terre devant elle. Tabris/Loghain McTir (Parce qu'il y a ce petit quelque chose entre eux à Ostagar, ça et le fait qu'elle soit la seule qui peut lui accorder l'absolution). prochains chapitres classés M
1. Qu'elle dorme ou qu'elle soit éveillée

**_Chapitre1 :Qu'elle dorme ou qu'elle soit éveillée _**

« Vous m'entendez Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem?

Je tombe Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem, aujourd'hui.

Je suis une jeune fille Ser Wilhem. Ser Wilhem?

Mais je vais mourir Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem. Dans la douleur. »

Je les entends encore dans ma tête, ils sont là, c'est la vengeance qu'ils veulent et c'est la vengeance que je veux. Howe est mort. Mais ce n'est pas Howe qui a fait ça, quand c'est arrivé je devais être une enfant. A cette époque Maric était le roi, Urien l'Arl de Denerim , et Loghain le vrai dirigeant du pays. Un seul d'entre eux est encore vivant, il payera à la place des autres…il payera pour tout.

L'étau se resserre autour de lui et bientôt il sera à ma merci.

J'ai été respectueuse et serviable avec tous les chiens de la haute société, et ils me mangeront à la main lors du conclave. Sa fille se retournera contre lui après que je lui ai fait miroiter un mariage avec un autre des fils de Maric. La putain idiote ! Elle se croit seule capable de manigances et de trahison ! Eamon est impatient d'évincer la fille du fermier du trône et de prendre la place de conseiller auprès d'un roi qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Le sang d'Isolde est peut être la cause de la magie chez son fils mais c'est définitivement le manque de scrupules qu'il a hérité de son paternel qui lui a fait faire un pacte avec un démon et grâce à moi ceux qu'il a tué sont vengés, Alistair aussi.

« Les cœurs des hommes détiennent des ombres plus sombres que toute créature corrompue »

L'Archdemon n'est rien comparé à ce que sont les humains. Si le tuer n'était pas la clé de mon ascension j'aurais laissé ce pays de barbares crever ! Au diable les humains et leur racisme ainsi que les elfes et leur soumission !

J'ai tracé et retracé le schéma parfait dans ma tête : je ne deviendrai pas seulement riche et puissante, encore un pas à franchir, et je deviendrai d'une manière ou d'une autre, celle qui dirige le pays en murmurant à l'oreille du roi bâtard. Un pas, un acte, si seulement j'étais sûre que je pourrai simuler, mentir, et feindre dans un moment aussi intime. Si seulement j'avais de l'expérience! Mis à part entendre les conversations des femmes du cartier, le seul conseil que j'ai reçu de ma défunte tante est le suivant « Personne n'achètera la vache quand tu donnes le lait gratuitement » on verra si un roi aura assez à offrir pour acheter la vache.

Demain va être le grand jour, le sommeil me déserte. Et si les paroles du marchand d'esclaves étaient justes ? Est ce qu'il sait qu'il occupe mes pensées autant que j'occupe les siennes ?

« Tu es jolie pour une Grey Warden, ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'as pas ta place ici »

Même si je ne me suis jamais trouvée jolie, surtout avec cette légère cicatrice sur ma tempe droite, et même si ce n'était que la moitié d'un compliment, ça m'avait fait tellement plaisir. Depuis ma conscription je n'avait reçu que des ordres et des regards dédaigneux. Cailan avait été gentil mais il ne voyait qu'un Grey Warden en moi, je doute même qu'il ait remarqué de quel sexe je suis. Cet imbécile, je savais déjà qu'il allait nous perdre avec sa suffisance caressée par la complaisance nauséabonde de Duncan.

Le soir, je me souviens avoir pensé à aller rejoindre Teyrn Loghain dans sa tente, j'ai vite chassé cette pensée stupide et me suis endormie après m'être touchée en pensant à lui… Bien sûr ça c'était avant qu'il nous envoie dans une tour qu'il savait infestée de Darckspawns avec l'espoir qu'on y reste avant de pouvoir allumer le fanal.

Maudit soit-il ! Fallait-il qu'il ait ces yeux froids et cette carrure imposante à son âge? Pourquoi suis-je allée lui parler ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé ainsi ? Pourquoi ça m'est monté à la tête et pourquoi fallait-il que je passe cette nuit à penser à lui ?

Peut importe, demain Teyrn Loghain sera mort et moi la femme la plus importante du pays.


	2. fiertés

**_Chapitre2_********_:fiertés _**

J'ai toujours détesté les conversations inutiles, les conversations en général. à quoi bon ? Tout le monde ment à tout le monde et on appelle ça des civilités, rien ne pouvait s'arranger sans un dernier combat, lui et moi,on le savait, et il me semble aussi avide que moi d'en finir ainsi en croisant le fer.

Il est grand, sa carrure imposante et avec son armure il parait presque invincible. Ses coups d'épée sont aussi puissants que j'imaginais, mais avec un corps pareil et une armure lourde, moi, contre toute attente j'ai toute mes chances ! Assez légère et agile, je le tourne vite en dérision. Je le fatigue en continuant à l'esquiver, avant de pouvoir glisser une lame contre le haut de sa cuisse, non protégé par l'armure.

Il s'écroule à genoux essoufflé, je serre les mains autour des manches de mes épées, et j'hésite. Contre toute attente, il prononce les mots magiques, il se rend, et je me rue sur l'occasion, j'accepte sa capitulation…

Dés lors tout s'enchaine à une vitesse exponentielle, tous les plans que j'avais en tête se volatilisent et je me trouve entrain de marier Alistair à Anora, et de faire de Loghain un Grey Warden !

Une femme intelligente, garde toujours la tête froide, possède la sérénité d'un mage lobotomisé et la finesse d'un barde, et moi je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre, en un clin d'œil j'ai bousillé des mois de patiente et de métrise de sois, pour embobiner le futur roi… et je ne le regrette même pas !

Des regrets , Loghain non plus n'en a point, et s'il en avait il le cache bien ! Il reste fidèle à sa réputation, froid et cruel, prêt à tuer et vendre ses concitoyens pour les protéger d'autres qui veulent les tuer et les vendre, une logique foireuse d'un homme à moitié fou. Je ne regrette nullement d'avoir laissé Alistair mais Loghain me fait amèrement regretter cette seconde chance que je lui ai offerte.

Aujourd'hui je me concentre sur mon entrainement, je dois être la seule elfe qui ne soit pas habile avec un arc et des flèches et je suis entrain de corriger ça, je le vois s'approcher et j'essaye de l'ignorer.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois te tenir si tu as l'intention d'atteindre ta cible ! »

Il se met derrière moi sans plus de protocole et tend à corriger ma posture en posant sa main gauche sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ma hanche. Son pouce effleure ma nuque et sa main droite m'agrippe solidement, à ce moment précis je pense que tout le sang de mon corps montait dans ma tête, avant de réfléchir je me retourne vers lui et le repousse violement.

« Ne me touche pas espèce de vieux pervers » je cris à plein poumons, « m'as-tu pris pour l'elfe qui remplissait ton bain, pour prendre la liberté de poser tes sales mains de meurtrier sur moi ? »

Le choc dans son regard n'a duré qu'une seconde, il reprend vite son expression froide et balance « comme vous désirez Warden ! » avant de se retourner et partir.

Une fois sortie de ma colère je me rends compte que tous mes compagnons me regardent, Morrigan fonce les sourcils, Sten reste impassible, Liliana est choquée, Zevran amusé et Oghren …saoul.

Loghain ne me pardonnera jamais une telle offense, ça fait une heure que j'aiguise mes lames en pensant comment réparer ce tort. C'est hilarant, cet homme m'a laissé mourir à Ostagar, a presque vendu mon père et c'est moi qui doit aller demander pardon ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre et qu'il crève de faim s'il veut bouder dans sa tente ce n'est pas moi qui irai le chercher.

Et pour conclure cette merveilleuse journée voilà Zevran qui vient me faire la causette

« Chère Warden, il est inutile de s'acharner sur cette pauvre lame, elle est déjà assez aiguisée »

« Zevran, je ne suis pas d'humeur »

« Oui et je ne veux pas me faire humilié comme notre ami le Teyrn tout à l'heure »

« …. J'ai exagéré peut-être… dans ma réaction »

« Ce qui est fait est fait, mais je voulais attirer ton attention à un truc, comment dire votre … Warden, il s'est plaint devant moi de maux de dos, probablement causés par le fait de dormir par terre dans notre beau campement. »

« Il t'as demandé un massage ? »

« J'ai proposé, mais vu le regard horrifié qu'il m'a lancé je me suis dit que peut être des mains plus féminines seront plus les bienvenues. »

Il le dit en me tendant une fiole d'huile…

« Tu rigole n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, garde la, l'huile seule aura un effet bénéfique, même si des mains comme les tiennes sont suffisantes pour revigorer un homme vaincu qui vient de tout perdre. »

« Qu'il s'estime heureux qu'il a encore sa tête !»

« Ma chère tu as toujours le dernier mot. »

Il a raison, j'ai besoin d'un guerrier fort et ce n'est pas en accablant Loghain que je vais lui redonner la flamme. une partie de moi veut croire en ça pour ne pas me détester pour ce que je vais faire.

Je prends la fiole et le repas que j'ai gardé à coté pour lui et je me dirige vers sa tente.


	3. clumsy vamp

**Corrigée et améliorée par mon ami "Tainted", un grand merci à toi.**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs.**

**_Chapitre 3 :clumsy vamp_**

Je me rappelle de la première fois où je me suis tenue devant sa tente, j'avais la même appréhension. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus général et que je sois sa supérieure ne change rien apparemment ! Je prends un souffle profond et je m'annonce.

« Loghain ! Puis-je entrer ? »

Quelques instants passent avant de l'entendre répondre

« Entrez !»

Je prends encore un autre souffle, je suis son commandant maintenant, il ne peut rien me faire, j'essaye de m'en convaincre avant de soulever la porte en toile et entrer.

Il est allongé dans son lit, à moitié nu, ou totalement nu si ça se trouve, ça restera un mystère bien caché par une couverture. Il est en sueur et plus pale que d'habitude, personne n'a pris la peine de lui raconter quel genre de rêves l'attendait. Sa souffrance devait me réjouir… Pourquoi je me sens triste pour lui ?

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Oui..Non, je viens t'apporter ton diner et demain nous partons vers Warden's Peak, c'est un problème qui inclus des secrets de Grey Wardens donc seulement nous deux et mon chien. »

« Est ce que nous avons du temps pour ça alors que le blight approche ? »

« C'est moi qui décide si nous avons du temps ou pas ! »

Pourquoi je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche sans qu'une vacherie n'en sorte ? C'est cette attraction coupable qui me met sur la défensive, la tentation de sa présence, de sa proximité, l'ignorer ou y céder, avoir des remords ou des regrets, lequel sera le moins pénible ? Je laisserai mes tripes répondre.

Je pose le plateau à son chevet et je me met à genoux, il continu à m'observer silencieusement, je sors la fiole d'huile de ma poche, y a-t-il un moyen de lui parler à ce sujet sans être obligée de porter mon regard sur son torse musclé, ses épaules larges ou sur cette ligne sombre dessinée par des poils noirs allant au-delà de son nombril jusqu'à son…sous ses couvertures.

« Zevran m'a parlé de tes maux de dos et il t'envoie cette huile…ça va te soulager »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça va s'arranger tout seul. »

« J'aurais dû te prévenir que les nuits des Grey Wardens sont plutôt courtes et agitées. »

« Je le constate »

« Les rêves, je voulais dire les rêves de Darkspawns sont plus présents durant un blight, ça te rends tendu et irritable »

« C'est un peu tard pour me prévenir Warden »

« Demain on partira seul, on dois compter l'un sur l'autre, je te veux en forme et je nous veux en bon termes »

« vous avez gagné le conclave et je suivrai vos ordres jusqu'à la fin du blight, soyez rassuré »

« Ce n'est pas ça que je veux, mais merci de m'avoir rappelé que tu es sous mes ordres…Tourne toi et met toi sur le ventre »

Si un regard pouvait tuer à ce moment même je serais indéniablement morte. Je pense même que l'espace d'un instant, il a considéré l'option de me trancher la gorge avant de s'exécuter et se mettre sur le ventre.

Maintenant qu'il ne me fait plus face je peux le regarder tout mon saoul.

Son dos est aussi musclé que son torse, c'est ce que le port quotidien d'une armure lourde fait au corps d'un homme et il fallait que je touche ça ! Je verse un peu d'huile dans le creux de ma main, je laisse quelques gouttes tomber sur son dos avant de poser mes mains, il est tendu ses muscles convulses sous mes doigts et je sais que je dois me mettre à califourchon pour pouvoir bien le masser Espérant qu'il ne se trompera pas sur mes intentions parce qu'à cet instant je ne peux formuler aucune explication cohérente pour mes gestes.

Je laisse mes mains vagabonder partout de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos, je masse ses épaules, ses bras et son cou, je le sens se détendre, sa respiration apaisée et régulière... Il dort ! Je murmure son nom pour en être certaine et il ne me répond pas. Il s'est vraiment endormi avec mes mains sur son corps, je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme une insulte ou comme un compliment !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de déposer un baiser furtif sur son épaule avant de remettre la fiole dans ma poche et me lever pour partir.

« Merci »

Quand la voix engourdie de Loghain atteint mes oreilles, mon cœur rate un battement, je reste paralysée, n'osant ni faire un pas de plus vers la sortie, ni me retourner vers lui ! Il était réveillé! Avant que je ne me mette à hurler j'ai retrouvé assez de lucidité pour me précipiter dehors !

Une fois dehors je sens la morsure du vent froid plus austère sur mon visage, une évidence que ma figure devait être à ce moment cramoisie, enfin une autre évidence à part le sourire de Zevran et le clin d'œil qu'il vient de m'envoyer.

Le chemin vers Warden's Peek va être long.


	4. NOW YOU SEE ME

Chapitre 4: **NOW YOU SEE ME**

Les rêves de l'Archdemon se font de plus en plus fréquents à l'approche du Blight. La créature semble tellement réelle, si proche que je peux presque la toucher, bizarrement je n'ai pas peur, je me sens protégée, au chaud, enveloppée par des bras puissants et j'ai cette intime conviction qu'ils peuvent être plus forts que le destin.

Cette béatitude, cette chaleur réconfortante que je n'ai pas sentie depuis que j'ai quitté ma maison, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé je veux y rester pour toujours.

Malheureusement au fur et à mesure que le brouillard du sommeil se dissipe, je me rappelle de tout… Le froid… Warden's Keep… On était sur le chemin du retour quand le chien s'est mis à aboyer, une douleur lancinante à l'épaule, le visage alarmé de Loghain et… Je réalise que les bras qui m'entourent sont bien réels ainsi que le torse plaqué contre mon dos et les longues jambes entremêlées aux miennes, je suis entourée par cette chaleur… et une odeur que je reconnaitrai parmi mille. Je suis en sueur… lui aussi… les poils de son torse se collent à mon dos et je me retiens de cambrer les hanches.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois les biceps de son bras, posé sur le mien et le plaquant sur ma poitrine.

J'essaye de rester immobile ne voulant pas briser cette étreinte, mais ma respiration me trahit.  
>« Tu es réveillée... », c'est plus un constat qu'une question.<br>Je sursaute malgré moi, aussi surprise d'entendre sa voix que de la sentir à travers les vibrations qui proviennent de sa poitrine. Il me ramène encore plus vers lui sa bouche proche de mon oreille.  
>« Pas de gestes brusques ! Tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure ! ».<br>Son ton, sans aucun doute, est celui d'un homme qui adore commander, j'aurais probablement trouvé ça insupportablement prétentieux si sa voix, son odeur et sa proximité n'étaient pas entrain d'envoyer des frissons le long de mon échine.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qui nous a attaqué? »

« Personne… C'était la flèche perdue d'un chasseur. »

« Et bien sur tu l'as laissé partir, puisque tirer une flèche sur une elfe n'est pas un crime. »

« Tu perdais du sang ! En plus, ce n'était qu'un enfant, qui n'a pas pris la fuite, qui est venu aider et… qui n'arrêtait pas de demander pardon d'avoir blessé ma jolie jeune épouse. »

« Il a cru que… Tu lui as dit qu'on n'était pas marié au moins ? »

« À quoi bon ! Il était plus urgent de te réchauffer que de le corriger…»

L'idée qu'on puisse nous prendre pour un couple mariée ne me déplais pas autant que je laisse paraitre et quelque chose me dis qu'il le sait, peut être qu'il vient d'inventer ça pour voir ma réaction, il en est capable !

« Viens ! Tourne-toi que je puisse voir ta blessure ! »

C'est frustrant de perdre le confort de ses bras autours de moi, mais j'obéis quand même, je me mets sur le dos, il s'appuie sur son coude et se penche sur moi, il enlève le bondage et touche les contours de ma blessure, je gémi de douleur et pose ma main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser en ramenant la couverture sur moi, son visage impassible ne trahissait pas pour une seconde le rythme accélérer de son cœur que je sentais. ''_Etait-il excité ?_'' Affolée par cette idée, je retire vite ma main.

« La blessure guérie bien mais tu garderas une petite cicatrice », me dit-il en remettant mes bondages.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en soucie…des cicatrices ? »

« Voilà qui est parlé comme la petite terreur que tu es »

« Petite terreur ?! Je suis une guerrière chevronnée !»

« Humm… Une guerrière qui se réveille effrayée par le son de ma voix »

« Je n'étais pas effrayée c'est seulement que la dernière fois où je me suis réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un c'était ma mère et c'était… il ya longtemps…»

« Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

« Des humains ont voulu la violer… Elle a eu l'audace de se défendre. Ils l'ont tué…»

« Je suis… »

« Non tu n'es pas désolé Loghain, tu t'en fous royalement ! »

« Tu m'as demandé un jour pourquoi j'étais dans un campement alors que j'étais censé être un fermier. Un capitaine orlésien et ses hommes sont venus nous prévenir des nouveaux taxes et comme avertissement ils ont violé ma mère sous mes yeux et lui ont tranché la gorge, mon père a tué le ce capitaine et nous sommes devenus des hors la loi.»

Avant que je me donne le temps d'y réfléchir mes lèvres sont sur les siennes, ma poitrine pressée contre son torse, loin de moi l'idée de le consoler même si ça en à tout l'air, tout ce que je veux exprimer ce que je ne peux expliquer, à ce moment, je l'envie! Je l'envie d'avoir eu sa vengeance contre ceux qui ont tué sa mère, d'avoir eu un père qui n'a pas baissé la tête et qui ne lui a pas conseillé d'en faire de même pour éviter les problèmes, à ce moment, je me vois entrain d'achever Vaughan pour faire justice à Shianni… À ce moment on est de la même race, ceux qui changent le cours de l'histoire. On est pareil à une différence près, lui n'a jamais fait quelque chose qui ne lui profitait pas même si il affirme avoir sauvé tout le monde, moi je ferai en sorte que jamais le viol et le meurtre d'une femme ne reste impuni parce qu'elle est elfe ou pauvre.

Je ne suis pas le genre à me raconter des histoires ! Je vois Loghain comme il est, rangé par la haine et l'égoïsme, mais je n'en démords pas, je l'attire dans mes bras et plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, y a-t-il une femme qui l'a voulu après avoir aperçus le vrai lui ? Y a-t-il une seule qui l'a aimé sans qu'il ne lui jette l'illusion de son patriotisme et son héroïsme aux yeux ? Et si je le désir sans pour autant lui chercher des excuses ni essayer de me convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, suis-je meilleure ou pire ?  
>Au diable toutes ces questions existentielles! Loghain vient de me plaquer contre le matelas en maintenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et rien n'est plus important que le moment présent.<p>

Je lutte pour libérer mes mains, je grogne de frustration et ça le fait sourire  
>« Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, pas de gestes brusques!»<br>« Loghain ! »  
>« Warden !... Que veux-tu de moi ? »<p>

Je respire bruyamment en le regardant droit dans les yeux. ''_Que veut-il que je lui dise ?_''  
>Il hausse un sourcil et bouge ses hanches et son sexe en érection vient se frotter contre le mien à travers le tissu de nos sous-vêtements. <em>J'en veux d'avantage!<em> Je prends appuie sur mes talons, essaye de me frotter encore plus mais il pose son bassin sur le mien et m'empêche de bouger je grogne encore de frustration !

« Dis- moi, elfe!, raconte-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse !»  
>« Prends-moi ! »<br>« Tu désires te donner à l'homme qui a vendu des elfes, dont certains que tu connaissais peut-être ?… Des voisins… Des amis… La femme de ton cousin? »

« Sois maudit Loghain ! Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Mon excitation se transforme en colère, il lâche mes mains mais seulement pour empoigner mes hanches et planter ses dents dans mon cou, je tire sur ses cheveux, il relève la tête seulement après m'avoir décoré la gorge avec sa marque.

« Il est important pour moi que tu comprennes pleinement qui est sur le point de t'étreindre, je ne désir recevoir ni accusations ni complaintes après coup »

Sa bouche est à quelques millimètres de la mienne , la façon dont il murmure ces mots envoie de la chaleur dans mon bas ventre, Loghain veut être certain que je suis en train de voir son vrai visage, qu'il ne soit pas juste un corps pour me réchauffer, ou il est simplement entrain de jouer à ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, manipuler et embobiner son monde! _Quand la raison bute laisser toujours l'instinct s'exprimer!_

« N'aies crainte! Je te regarde et je vois tout ce que tu as fait, de tes mots gentils à Ostagar jusqu'au moment où j'ai sorti mon père de la cage d'un marchand d'esclave. »

Il ferme les yeux, je me tais, une fois son regard plongé dans le mien de nouveau je continu

« Tu n'es pas Alistair, et heureusement !, et tu n'es pas un héro sur un cheval blanc, demain j'aurai peut-être envie de t'étrangler mais ce soir j'ai envie de t'embrasser »

« Juste embrasser ? »

Deux de ses doigts glissent dans les plies de mon sexe et je perds toute capacité à parler.  
>Ma bouche s'ouvre en un cri silencieux et il en profite pour y glisser sa langue, jamais un baisé n'a été aussi bon et sauvage à la fois… La façon dont il glisse sa langue contre la mienne comment il suce et mord mes lèvres tout en frottant ses doigts entres mes autres lèvres … Je n'ai jamais connu pareilles sensations.<p>

Quand sa bouche se referme sur le bout de l'un de mes seins je me cambre sous son corps et je jouis, un orgasme auquel je ne m'y attendais pas, lui non plus, la surprise sur son visage laisse vite place à un regard plein de suffisance, ses yeux bleus brillent comme s'il venait de remporter un duel, s'il considère ça une victoire, je suis prête à le laisser gagner autant de fois qu'il le veuille !

« Je suppose que ce que je fais est à ton gout ? »

« Oui… », c'est plus un soupir qu'un son.

« On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin »

Il donne un dernier coup de langue sur un téton avant de se mettre à genoux entre mes cuisses écartées, sans plus de protocole il dévoile son érection. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour le regarder et inconsciemment je me recule, il attrape ma cheville, on reste planté à se regarder, quand je comprends qu'il est entrain d'attendre mon approbation je me mets à genoux face à lui et je glisse mes bras autour de son cou. Il agrippe mon derrière et déchire ma culotte en me serrant contre son corps, sa verge palpitant au contact de ma peau. Il est grand, plus grand qu'un elfe et plus grand que la plupart des humains, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il est aussi impressionnant partout, mais maintenant il n'est plus le temps de s'effaroucher, c'est lui que je veux, même si ça risque de faire mal pour plus d'une raison.

Loghain s'assoit sur ses talons il guide mes hanches et je me retrouve presque assise les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, avec sa main il guide son pénis vers mon entrée, voyant je suis trompée. Il glisse à l'intérieur de moi au fur et à mesure. Je me pause, arrêtée par la douleur, Loghain me serre plus dans ses bras, il niche son visage dans mon cou et je sens la douleur d'une morsure accompagnée d'une autre douleur plus intime à l'intérieur, je pense que je l'ai griffé au sang parce qu'il a poussé un râle bestial, à moins que ce ne soit dû au fait qu'il est maintenant totalement et complètement à l'intérieur de moi !

Me maintenant collée à lui avec son avant-bras droit, je le sens panteler, son souffle chaud sur mon épaule, il y dépose un baiser avant de commencer à s'afférer, le seul son qui sors de ma gorge ressemble à un sanglot, ''_Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de continuer'',_ pourtant il s'arrête. De sa main libre, il me relève le menton pour que je le regarde en face.

« Tu es… si belle! »

Et une fois encore je balance entre l'envie de le tuer et celle de l'embrasser, je cède à la seconde.  
>Je prends son visage entre mes mains, il ferme les yeux, je caresse ses joues, je pose mes lèvres sur ses paupières, son front, son nez et enfin sa bouche. Un contacte chaste qu'il ne tarde pas à approfondir et je sens encore une fois le plaisir monter au creux de mes reins.<p>

Ce qui est plus improbable que le fait de baiser avec Loghain est sûrement le fait de « faire l'amour » avec Loghain et pourtant me voilà entrain de le faire, un rythme langoureux , des baisers passionnés, des caresses enflammées et des mots intimes murmurés, promesses implicites entres deux amants.

Je suis entourée de lui, emplie de lui son odeur, sa voix, le contacte de sa peau, chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment il m'intime de les ouvrir et de le regarder, craigne-t-il que je ne le prenne pour un autre ? comme s'il était possible, ici et maintenant, de penser à un autre que lui !

Je jouis avec ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur ma poitrine et sa chaleur au fond de moi, ses mains se crispent sur mes hanches et je le sens se raidir. Son rythme devient effréné, ses coups de rein brutaux et il ne tarde pas à suivre, se déversant en moi.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi, il me prend dans ses bras, rabat la couverture sur nos corps avant d'enfuir son visage dans mes cheveux, j'avais mille questions et de nombreux doutes… L'avenir y répondra, car ce soir, je me contente d'être une femme comblée.


End file.
